Love Betrayal and Most of all HATRED TO MY DAD!
by Trick Pony 91.0
Summary: Hi I'm Lauren Leann Senji Daughter to Orochimaru and Tsunade both Hokage's of 2 lands.Sound And Leaf.My BFF IS Ino Yamanaka.My other bff is Sakura Haruno.So yea you could say i have a difficult life.My dad is eviler than my uncle Hidan.So my Life is-
1. Chapter 2

**Sometimes Forgiveness Is Key**

**AN: So in The Last Chapter "They Also Serve" Orochimaru has just left and well Lauren's Pissed so read on readers!**

**14 year old Lauren stared outside of her window at The Hokages Mansion. Her parents were both Hokages of their own villages. Her dad Orochimaru was the Hokage Of The Sound Village. Her mom Tsunade was the Hokage of The Leaf Village. She HATED being the princess of 2 lands she just hated it with a capital HATE."Lauren",Said a nice calm voice from Looked behind her and saw Itachi walking into her room"Oh It's you Itachi.",She said as she stood up."I am leaving for Christmas.",He Said."Itachi Please do not leave.",She begged."I have to kitten.",He said."Then then...DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE HERE WHEN YOU GET BACK!",she yelled."I WON'T!",He Screamed. Conversation/Argument went on for 3 hours until Shizune Broke it up."Will you 2 stop!'',She said."Fine",Said Lauren. ****2 days later After Christmas Lauren Got called back to D.C.**

**~~~NCIS~~**

**"All i'm saying Ziva is that McGee is not that smart.",Said Anthony Dinozzo.**

**"Uh Dinozzo Ziva!",Said McGee.**

**"NOT NOW McGee!",Both of them said.**

**"Uh Guys!GUYS!",Screamed Lauren.**

**"Yes?",Said Ziva turning around to See who was standing behind them.**

**"LAUREN!",Screamed Abby Sciuto .**

**"Abby To tight!",She said.**

**"Oh Sorry",Said Abby.**

**"She's been gone for quite some time Agent Gibbs.",Said Directer Vance.**

**"It's good to have her back finally.",Agent Gibbs said.**

**"Anyway here's your next case.",He said.**

**"Pack your bags",said Gibbs.**

**"Where we Going boss?",Asked Dinozzo.**

**"Ask Lauren She lives in the city.",Said Gibbs.**

**"What we are going to The Leaf Village?",Asked Lauren.**

**"Yep.",Said Gibbs.  
~~~~~~~~~~Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"NO NO NO!",Screamed Lauren.**

**"Who is this Lauren?",Asked Vance.**

**"M-M-My dad's ex Anko.",She said.**

**'Lauren it's me Itachi'**

**'leave me alone you killed my step-mom Anko i know you did!'**

***Online***

**PowerPhoenix_Logged on**

**BrotherHater_ logged in**

**PowerPhoenix_:Dang Sasuke really?**

**BrotherHater_:Yep i know.**

**I3Lauren_ Signed On.**

**BrotherHater****_****:Well i g2g your dad's yelling at me later Lauren.**

**BrotherHater_:Signed off **

**~~~~Later~~~~**

***Buzz Buzz***

**'Hello?'**

**'Hey baby girl'**

**'dad!'**

**'yes?'**

**'your doomed'**

***click***

**"MOM!IF DAD CALLS YOU HANG UP IMMEDIATELY'',Screamed Lauren.**


	2. Chapter 3

**AN:I used a story in this chapter i had read so yeah***

**"He thought she was thinking of her battle strategies, but as he came into the clearing he saw the sound kunoichi fall to the ground. His kind nature told him to see was going on, but the other side of his mind was telling him to wait for his team to come. Eventually his kind heart won out. The girl was beautiful to say the least, her onyx hair shone like the sun, and her pale skin seemed to be made of porcelain.**

**"Hmm..." he wondered aloud "I wonder if I should try to move her?" He heard a small moan come from her lips. A stain of blood like a blooming rose, spread across her chest and stomach. He gasped and unzipped her jumpsuit to find her crudely bandaged. Resting his hand upon her, he felt several broken ribs.**

**"Man, Even though she's Sound she's still a human and I should help her." He said to the icy bluish mist around him.**

**He pulled an Emergency blanket out of his Handy Dandy Backpack and wrapped it around the girl.**

**"What are you doin?" His Sensei walked up behind him, nearly scaring the pants off him.**

**"Asuma-sensei, Uhh, I'm just helping this girl out." He blushed.**

**"He's Quite a Gentleman eh, Kurenai?" His Sensei flashed his famous teeth.**

**"Yeah I wish I had someone like him." Kurenai playfully batted Asuma on the nose.**

**"Stop making fun of me, she could die Kurenai-sensei! We need to get her to the Hospital quick!" you could tell how stressed the young Shinobi was.**

**The Girl's eyes slowly parted "Where am I? And Who are you?"**

***Flashback***

**"Daddy!",said a 3 year old little girl.**

**"Not right now Luna",Said a man who was whiter then snow.**

**"Please daddy look please",Luna begged.**

**"Fine but only because mommy won't pick up.",he said.**

**~~~~Flash~Back End~~~~~**

**"My name is Luna.",She said.**

**"Ok,Luna so who are your parents?",Asked Kurenai.**

**"Orochimaru and Lady Tsunade.",She answered.**

**"Oh so your the daughter Tsunade NEVER stops talking about"Kurenai Said.**

**"Asuma get Lady Tsunade in here and have her bring her ex.",Kurenai said snickering under her breathe.**

**"Right away Kurenai.",He said poof-ing out of the room.**

**(AN:Ok so now you know Lauren has a sister who's lived with her father her whole life still and Lauren lives with Tsunade well lets go to where Lauren, Tsunade and Asuma and Orochimaru are)**

**"I have a sister and you both neglect to to...TELL ME!",Lauren yelled.**

**"Sweetheart we didn't neglect to tell you.",They said.**

**"I am going back to school at SVU Academy.",she said.**

**(AN:Yep you hear it Special Victims Unit Academy for future NCIS FBI CSI CIA workers)**

**~~~~SVU Academy stage~~~~~**

**"Yeah, Yeah**

**You're the kind of boy who likes the kind of girls  
Who like to fool around with the boys on the first date**

**I'm the kind of girl who ain't supposed to like those boys**  
**But I kinda like those boys that like those kind of girls**

**Well maybe it's fate**  
**We should meet up for a date**  
**So we can sit around and talk about**  
**Those things we just can't talk about**  
**Like makin' love and drinkin' 'til the sun comes up**

**Well hallelujah I finally found a boy like me**  
**Lord have mercy I think I'm in a fantasy**  
**You been talkin' lots of stuff sayin' what you're gonna do**  
**What do you want to do with me**  
**Well hallelujah I finally found a boy like me**

**You're the kinda boy my daddy used to warn**  
**Would walk into my life and lead me down the wrong way**  
**I'm the kinda girl who tried hard to ingore**  
**Those things that daddy warned about those kinda boys**

**Well what's a girl to do with a big ol' boy like you**  
**When we sit around and talk about those things we just can't talk about**  
**Like makin' love and drinkin' 'til the sun comes up**

**Well hallelujah I finally found a boy like me**  
**Lord have mercy I think I'm in a fantasy**  
**You been talkin' lots of stuff sayin' what you're gonna do**  
**What do you want to do with me**  
**Well hallelujah I finally found a boy like me**

**Sit around and talk about those things we just can't talk about**  
**Like makin' love and drinkin' 'til the sun comes up**

**Well hallelujah I finally found a boy like me**  
**Lord have mercy I think I'm in a fantasy**  
**You been talkin' lots of stuff sayin' what you're gonna do**  
**What do you want to do with me**  
**Well hallelujah, Lord have mercy, hallelujah I finally found a boy like me**

**Yeah yeah**  
**Like me"**

**"Thank you thank you!",She screamed to her fans and fellow students.**

**"woo hoo!",she said.**

**"Well now we know what she does for a living.",Said her father.**

**"Yep.",Said Naruto.**

**~~~~~Back in Konoha~~~~~~**

**"Lauren we want you to not go there ever again!",Said Orochimaru.**

**"What mom help me here!",She pleaded.**

***Online***

**Lauren_ Signed In**

**Sasuke_ Signed In**

**Itachi_ Signed In**

**Karin_ Signed In**

**Karin_: Sasuke!**

**Lauren_: Sasuke your done for if your cheating.**

**Sasuke: T_T**

**Itachi_: *Falls back laughing***

**Sasuke_: *Throws 34 Kunai at Itachi***

**Lauren_: Leave my Itachi alone! Sasuke we are through**

**Karin_: GOOD CAUSE HE'S BEEN CHEATING ON YOU SINCE DAY ONE**

***Lauren turns into Phoenix***

**Everyone except Itachi: T_T**

**Orochimaru_ Signed on**

**Tsunade_ Sign On**

**Lauren_(In Phoenix Form): Sasuke to think i trusted you**

**Orochimaru_: Lauren Enough!**

**Lauren_: Fine! But he is doomed**

**Tsunade_: *Grabs hold of Sasuke's neck***

**Sasuke_: *Can't breath***

**Orochimaru_:You Ruined my little angels life now you are to pay.**

**Itachi_: Come on Lauren lets go to your place for some fun**

**Lauren_: OK!**

**Laurens_Tiger_ Signed off**

**Itachi's_Kitten_ Signed off**

***Later***

**"Itachi!I'm pregnant!",Screamed Lauren.**

**"Yes!",Said Itachi, Orochimaru.**

**"OI",Said Lauren,Shizune,Tsunade.**

*** 9 Months later***

**"waaaaaaaaa",said 2 little girls.**

**"What will we name them?",Asked Itachi.**

**"Ashley and Brianna.",Lauren Said.**

**"OK",Said Itachi.**

***2 years later***

**"Mommy!",Said Brianna.**

**"Yes?",Asked Lauren.**

**"Karin Hit me and Ashley!",She said as Karin walked in.**

**"The little B****'es deserved it.",She said as Sasuke and Itachi walked in and they heard the whole thing.**

**"Karin we are threw!",Yelled Sasuke.**

**"What no!I helped you restore your clan i am not breaking up with you-",She said as a 48 pointed Phoenix Kunai went through her neck.**

**"Nicely done Kitten.",Said Itachi as he came up to his wife.**

**"Thank you!",She said as she kissed him.**

**Then Lauren's phone went hay-wire. **

**"Yes Dinozzo?",She asked into the phone.**

**"Sorry Lauren but Gibbs needs you down here Asap!",Said Anthony Dinozzo.**

**"Tell him i said no and if he has a problem with that he can take it up with me.",She said as she hung up.**

**~~~2 weeks 7 days later~~~~~~~**

**"Mommy Daddy Isn't Breathing!",Screamed Ashley.**

**"Itachi please wake up!",Screamed Lauren as she did CPR on her husband.**

**"Oh OW! LAUREN KNOCK IT OFF!",Screamed Itachi as he started to wake up.**

**"Oops Sorry babe.",Said Lauren.**

**~~~~Konoha Hokage Tower~~~**

**"Lauren.",Said Karin glaring at Lauren.**

**"Karin.",Said Lauren while holding back Itachi.**

**"Ok You 3 Knock It off.",Said Orochimaru and Tsunade.**


End file.
